Robot Appreciation Day
(Opening shot; the episode begins in the lair of Gene the Genie and Medley the Medusa. Medley is pacing, feeling a mix of anger and sadness. Gene is nowhere to be seen at this point. Behind her, there is Golden Kunekune slumping in a red glass dome. The Medusa goes to a chair, with a crystal ball in front on a pedestal. She can see that Ryder is setting up some kind of celebration, and the pups except Rocky, who is asleep are helping. The girl sighs to herself, looking glum) Medley: I can’t believe…we lost. (evilly) …To that dumb police pup and those robots (She voiced a disgusted groan. Then, Golden Kunekune speaks. Cut to him. He is looking out through the glass dome) Golden Kunekune: Please…Medley… (He began to sing sadly) Golden Kunekune: Do you want to let me out of here? I know I’ve asked you that before I understand that you’re upset with me Don’t ever be Just let me out (When he saw her walk out of the room, he slumps sadly against the glass wall) Golden Kunekune: Wait! Please don’t leave me! Come back! Don’t fear. What do you think I should do? Do you want to let me out of here? (On the next line, his voice starts to break) Golden Kunekune: Oh please, just let me out of here… (Song ends) (He hangs his head down, a single tear falls from his eye. Cut to Medley walking down the hall. Gene peeks out from a room) Gene: Medley? You still upset about yesterday? Medley: Yeah, man. Chase and those robots defeated us. We should’ve won that battle, not them! Gene: Well, what should we do? Medley: Well, they’re having that celebration for the robots. So…maybe we can sneak in…with disguises on Gene: Ooooh (Scene cuts to Rocky sleeping in his pup house. He has a lollipop stick in his mouth as he snores. He hears someone’s voice or two) Zuma: Rocky? Rocky: Huh? What? (yawns) What is it, man? Zuma: Sorry to wake you, but… Rocky: It’s fine. It’s fine (He falls back asleep. Then, he startles awake) Rocky: You still there, Zuma? Zuma: Uh…yeah? Rocky: Oh yeah Zuma: Rocky, have you forgotten about something? Rocky: Forgotten about what? Marshall: Remember yesterday? We’re setting the place up for the celebration today Zuma: Robot Appreciation Day (A gasp escapes from Rocky's mouth. He gets out of bed, when Jack bolts up to him) Jack: Rocky. (He jumps up and down happily) Rocky: Oh! Jack! That was you Jack: (spinning Rocky around) It’s Robot Appreciation Day! (The jackalope laughs as he jumps away. He is so happy he started singing) Jack: The windows are open, so are those doors! I didn’t know you do that anymore! Who knew this could be as good as the day we came? (Scene cuts to him in one tree) Jack: For years, I’ve roamed those dark hallways. Why couldn’t this be better as always? (He hops from one tree to another tree) Jack: Finally, that game has set us free! (He notices some snails slithering by) Jack: There’ll be actual real life people That will be totally strange (He is on top of a tree) Jack: But wow! Am I so happy for this change! Cause for the first time since forever! There’ll be music, there’ll be light! (He looks up at the ladybugs flying by. He swings on a branch with his tail) Jack: For the first time since forever! We’ll be dancing through the night! (He drops himself off the branch. He lands in the grass) Jack: Don’t know if I’m elated or crazy, but I’m somewhere in that zone! (He is now in a bush with an Ant City inside) Jack: Cause for the first time since forever, we won’t be alone Ant: Hey, Jack. It’s a nice day today, isn’t it? Jack: What’s up, cool little ant? Today’s the day! (The jackalope escapes the bush. He is now in the back of the Lookout. He takes a blanket, wraps himself in it and pretends he’s in a gown) Jack: Tonight, the ladies are in gowns and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The image of sophisticated grace. Woah! (He unravels himself from the blanket) Jack: We’ll finally meet some animals there. In the ballrooms, far or near. (He eats small pieces of candy under one of the cushions) Jack: I wanna stuff some candy in my face! But then we’ll laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre (He jumps with joy) Jack: Nothing lives the life we love so far! (He is at the Pup Park) Jack: For the first time since forever. There’ll be magic, there’ll be fun! (Sandbox. He makes a snow angel in the sand. He rolls off, and holds the “hand” of his own silhouette in the sand) Jack: For the first time in forever. We could be noticed by someone. (Swings) Jack: And I know I find it crazy, together we’ll sun dance! (He throws himself off the swing and is back on the sandbox) Jack: But for the first time in forever! At least we’ve got a chance (Cut to the villains’ lair. Golden Kunekune could see that in the crystal ball, the pups are having a fun time decorating and preparing for the party. He sighs) Golden Kunekune: Don’t let them win Don’t let them see Be the good guy the children love from me (Medley walks back in) Golden Kunekune: Conceal, don’t feel. Put on a show (Medley pulls on a lever, and the red glass dome disappears. Golden goop forms at his feet. He pulls himself out of it. Medley gestures him to leave) Golden Kunekune: Make one wrong move, and everyone will know (He flies sadly out of the room. He tries to reassure himself) Golden Kunekune: But it’s only for today (As they both sing, it cuts back between the two of them) Jack: It’s only for today! Golden Kunekune: It’s agony to wait Jack: It’s agony to wait! Golden Kunekune: Medley and Gene, please open up…the gate! Jack: The gate! (He hops all the way to the Lookout happily) Jack: For the first time since forever! (Golden Kunekune finds his way out) Golden Kunekune: Don’t let them win, don’t let them see Jack: We’re getting what we’re dreaming of! (Golden found the exit) Golden Kunekune: Be the good guy the children love from me. Jack: A chance to change our lonely world! Golden Kunekune: Conceal Jack: A chance to get along! (Golden crawls out of a hole) Golden Kunekune: Conceal, don’t feel. Don’t let them know! Jack: I know it all ends tomorrow! So it has to be today! For the first time since forever! For the first time in forever! Nothing’s in our way (Song ends) (He goes inside the Lookout. But then, he trips over something. Chase comes into view. As well as Felix) Felix: Jack, there you are Chase: Where were you? (Jack gets back up) Jack: I’m just happy for the celebration tonight. (gasps) You decorated without me? Kunekune: We’re not done yet. We just need to set out the tables. (Spike walks across the screen holding an oversized table above his head) Spike: I’m on it. (He left the scene) Felix: How are you carrying that?! Marshall: I guess Spike is very strong Thorn: Yeah. He’s got loads of strength Rocky: I thought that was really awesome. I mean, I’m surprised by how strong Spike is (Spike comes back in) Spike: Thank you, thank you all (Cut to the kitchen. Rainbowbolt is getting pup treats for the party when Chase comes in) Chase: Rainbowbolt. How are those pup treats coming along? Rainbowbolt: Great, so far! They’re smelling so gooood! Chase: They sure do (Chase left the kitchen. Scene cuts to Ulysses with a small pile of clothes) Chase: Ulysses. How are those clothes coming along? Ulysses: Just need to put on the finishing touches (He unfolds one clothing. It is a tuxedo. For the buttons are diamond) Ulysses: This one is looking…(looks at it) What? Oh, emerald? What was I thinking? (He levitated the emerald from the tux and replaces it with a small ruby) Ulysses: Now, this looks much better Chase: It sure does. Hmmmm… Ryder: (from o.s.) Chase! (Ryder comes into the scene) Chase: Oh! What is it, Ryder, sir? Ryder: I had Mr. Porter bake a chocolate cake for the celebration Chase: Really? Is it done? Ryder: I’ll let you go check Spike/Thorn: (both fly into view) Us too! Ryder: (laughs) And you guys too Chase: Super! Let’s go! (Scene cuts to Chase, Spike, and Thorn arriving at Mr. Porter's restaurant. Cut to the interior) Thorn: What is that wonderful smell? (Both cockatrices took a sniff) Spike & Thorn: Chocolate… (The twins laughed) Mr. Porter: Chase. You must be here to pick up the cake Chase: I sure am Mr. Porter: Just wait here. I’ll go get it (He runs into a room. Seconds later, he comes out with a big box strapped to a hand truck) Thorn: Yo! The cake’s in there? Mr. Porter: Yep. Just be careful Chase: Thanks so much, Mr. Porter (They runs back to the Lookout. Dissolve to Chase moving the cake out of the bakery with the cockatrices making sure the box doesn’t fall over. On the roof of the bakery there is Medley, Gene, and Golden Kunekune) Medley: Are you guys seeing this? Gene: That’s a big cake Medley: Exactly (Gold dust sprinkles on her) Medley: (to Golden Kunekune) Can’t you control yourself? You must’ve gained those abilities ever since our defeat yesterday Golden Kunekune: I don’t know what’s going on with me, ma’am Medley: I do. You’re just as upset from yesterday as I am Golden Kunekune: No, no. It’s just that…. (He stopped hovering and descends. His hands came in contact with the bakery roof, and the building suddenly turned into gold. Gene and Medley gasped with horror.) Gene: (to Golden Kunekune) Get off! Now! (GK does so. Mr. Porter runs outside the restaurant, as well as Alex) Mr. Porter: Tell me I’m imagining things! Alex: You’re not. This is real gold Mr. Porter: It was like…my restaurant just turned into gold with magic! Alex: Who do you think is responsible for this? (Zoom out to see Golden Kunekune watching this from behind a tree a few distances from the restaurant) Medley: (calling out, from o.s.) Golden Kunekune, come on! (Golden Kunekune turns to fly off with the other villains. His expression is mixed between guilt and sadness. Dissolve to the others in fancy clothing) Cappy: Great job on the tuxedos, Ulysses Ulysses: Thanks so much. And I must say, you look very stunning in red Cappy: Wow, thank you! Kubekune: Which colored bow tie do I look better in? A blue one or a green one? Ulysses: I’d say…green (Kunekune walks off to the entrance. Two kids — Gene and Medley in disguise — entered. Their skins are painted human skin colors. They are also wearing fancy clothing) Kunekune: Hey! Are you the guests? Medley: Yes, we are (Another one comes in — Golden Kunekune also in disguise. Cut to Spike and Thorn. Spike is happy to see the guests, but his brother has a different expression. Suspicion) Spike: Bro, they’re really nice Thorn: Really? Medley: We must be early Cappy: Not really. The other guests are outsid Gene: Let’s join them (He starts to run out. Medley joins him) Medley: Gene! Come back! (She too left the Lookout. Felix and the boys have a look of shock when they heard the name) Jack: Did she just say…that name? Thorn: I knew something is up (Chase comes in wearing a tuxedo. Skye looked with awe) Skye: Chase, you look so beautiful! Chase: (in love) Thank you. (kisses Skye) Marshall: What did you just do to Skye? Chase: Uhh, nothing Marshall: Nice outfit, by the way (Chase notices the strange guest) Chase: Hey. Do you want to go outside and mingle with the guests? Golden Kunekune: Who? Me? Oh…no Felix: Are you sure? Golden Kunekune: I’m good, really (Scene cuts to the gang outside. The guests cheered when they saw the robots. They stopped when Ryder speaks through Chase's megaphone) Ryder: Tonight’s celebration dedicates the robots’ heroism as of yesterday. They have won the battle between their enemies. So, let give them a round of applause! (The guests do so, and the robots and Golden took a bow) Felix: (to Golden Kunekune) You alright, kid? Golden Kunekune: I’ve never felt so happy for you and the other robots. (softly) I wish I was like everyone else (Unfortunately for him, Felix can hear every word the “kid” mumbled under his breath)What…? What do you mean? Golden Kunekune: …Forget it Felix: Dude, I heard what you said. Why do you want to be like everyone else? (The golden one in disguise takes Felix to the other side of the Lookout, where no one is around) Felix: Kid, let me go! Golden Kunekune: Stop! I’m not a kid! Felix: What are you then? Golden Kunekune: I’m Golden Kunekune Felix: (eyes went wide) What? Golden Kunekune: Just don’t tell anyone. Everyone has hated me for the destruction I created in the past Felix:…What? Golden Kunekune: Those two kids that came in Those are Gene and Medley. They are in disguises, and so am I Felix: Golden, I…I don’t…know what to say to that… Medley: (from o.s.) You shouldn’t have anything to say about that! (The phoenix looks up and saw Medley and Gene, still in costumes, on the roof Medley: Golden Kunekune, I knew you’re nothing but a piece of junk! I ask you to do something, and what do you do? SPOIL EVERYTHING!!! Golden Kunekune: But…but…Medley, I… Gene: You just can’t do the job right! That’s why Medley ends up getting upset with you! Golden Kunekune: …Is…is that why you kept me in that glass dome earlier today? Medley: Exactly! (She and Gene jump down from the roof) Felix: You two are wrong! Golden Kunekune is not a piece of junk! I know he will success and make you guys proud. But if you’re going to use him like he’s some kind of servant…Golden Kunekune, you should shut Medley and Gene out (Medley and Gene felt angrier at those last few words) Gene: If you’re gonna ask us if he should shut us out, then the answer is no Medley: Come with us, Golden Kunekune. Let us show everyone what you really are (She takes his hand, pulling him behind) Golden Kunekune: Wait! If you reveal my true identity, then so will you two! Felix: I would not do that! Gene: Shut up! (Medley, Gene, and Golden Kunekune came back to the party) Gene: We would like to reveal this guy’s true identity! (Medley gets a hose. Gene is at a fire hydrant. He cranks the wheel. Felix knows what’s going on, and he opens his beak to shout loud enough for everyone to hear) Felix: STOP!!! (Now all eyes are on him. Medley groans in annoyance. Felix zips down to the hose, steps on it to prevent the water from flowing through the long tube. Medley was confused and looked into the hole. Felix lets the large lump on the hose move forward, and lots of water gushes out, washing the paint off Gene and Medley. Everyone gasps) Felix: (pointing at Gene & Medley) Everyone, these two are frauds! They are Medley and Gene, the most vicious robots all over the land Medley: (shoving Felix o.s.) Shut up! Let me show you the real fraud! (Cut to the crowd. Manny flew up to get a better view) Manny: (angry) Fakes! (Cut back to the speakers. Medley grabs onto the “kid’s” clothing. Her paint has been washed off as well) Golden Kunekune: Stop. You can’t do this! Gene: She can do whatever she wants! Golden Kunekune: Medley, please! Stop doing this! I don’t want to be hated anymore! (Cut to the crowd) Rocky: Hated? What’s going on here? Zuma: Could that be… (Cut to the trouble in front. Medley is now trying to remove the clothing from Golden) Golden Kunekune: What are you doing?! Please stop! Gene: What is wrong with you, man? Why do you want to shut me and Medley out?! Does that mean you’ll shut the whole world out too?! Why are you so afraid?! Golden Kunekune: I said…STOP!!! (He turns around, and accidentally made golden spikes. Everyone backed away scared. Golden Kunekune stares at everyone with the same expression, while the pups surround him Medley and Gene, growling) Zuma: You monster! Rocky: You were trying to destroy everyone and this party! Marshall: You don’t belong here! Get out! Rubble: Yeah (Golden Kunekune was scared. Almost everyone is angry at him) Golden Kunekune: I…I’m sorry Zuma: Shut up, you monster! We don't forgive you, dude! Skye: Stop him, pups! Golden Kunekune: Stop! I’m sorry! Stay away from me! (He accidentally makes a golden blast with his hands. The blast turns into a sticky substance, getting most of the crowd stuck. Felix kept up with the crowd) Felix: Wait! Everyone stop! He— Golden Kunekune: If it makes you all happier, I’ll…I’ll…disappear into the hills! Felix: What? (Golden Kunekune made a run to the hills far away) Rubble: We can’t just let him get away! He cursed this land! He must be stopped! Felix: Or not! Everyone, Golden Kunekune is not a monster! Skye: He nearly turned all of us into gold! Felix: And why is gold a bad thing, huh? All of you are just judging a book by its cover! Just because he’s a spirit doesn’t mean he can do any harm. And he didn’t mean it. He never meant to hurt anybody. I was face-to-face with him…and he was scared, worried, guilty—all those things! And he said he wanted to be like all of us Spike: We robots need to go after him (Felix gasps. Now Spike is on his side) Chase: Don’t do it, robots. It’s too dangerous Ulysses: Golden Kunekune is not dangerous. We will show all of you what a nice ghost he is Marshall: We don’t want you guys to get hurt Rocky: Are you sure you’re gonna do this? Kunekune: Golden Kunekune shouldn’t be treated this way. We should treat him like he’s a part of us Felix: Guys… Thorn: (hand on Felix’s shoulder) We wouldn’t let you do this on your own, pal. You knew from the start that Golden Kunekune is no monster Cappy: Yeah. He’ll be our friend Felix: Right. Come on, robots. Let’s go get Golden Kunekune back (The eight robots ran off) Chase: Be careful! (The robots go down the path that leads to the hills far away. Pan towards the hills, then dissolve to Golden Kunekune on top of a small boulder, slumping. He begins to sing) Golden Kunekune: The moon glow bright in the sky tonight Not an animal to be seen A dragon of isolation And the pain is oh, so keen! The clouds are growing like this dragon here inside Couldn’t keep it in, I just want to hide (He gets off the boulder, looking braver) Golden Kunekune: Don’t let them win, don’t let them see Be the good guy the children love from me Conceal, don’t feel. Don’t let them know! I can’t say no! (The “flame” on his tail glows brighter. He begins to use his golden powers. He makes a golden drawing of the robots) Golden Kunekune: And I’ll shine! And I’ll shine! Can’t hold it in anymore! And I’ll shine! And I’ll shine! Be bold, but I’ll never fear! I don’t care, what they’re going to say! Let my gold shine bright! The light never bothered me anyway (Scene cuts to him walking toward a rocky wall) Golden Kunekune: It’s crazy how some distance makes everything look small. (He walks backwards) Golden Kunekune: It’s time to see what I can do. To break the limits and soar through. (He uses his magic to blast the wall, revealing a hallway entrance in the wall) Golden Kunekune: No right, no wrong No ghouls for me I’m free! (He spreads his dragon wings and flies through the long entrance. As he flies gold glitter rains down on the ground) Golden Kunekune: And I’ll shine! And I’ll shine! I can see now the wind and the sky! And I’ll shine! And I’ll shine! You’ll never see me cry! Here I stand! (He slams his right hand on the ground, and the entire cave floor turns into gold) Golden Kunekune: And here I’ll stay! Let my gold shine bright! (He began to rise his arms up as if he’s lifting something. The entire inside of the cave becomes gold.) Golden Kunekune: My power glimmers through the air and to the ground! My spirit is spiraling in golden fractals all around! And one thought materializes like a golden blast! (The lair is now complete) Golden Kunekune: I’m never going back! The blast is in the past! (He spreads gold on himself, and takes out a king’s crown and wears it. He also brings out a staff) Golden Kunekune: And I’ll shine! And I’ll shine! (The magic from the staff goes onto his body. He is now wearing a king’s outfit) Golden Kunekune: And I’ll rise like the brink of dawn And I’ll shine! And I’ll shine! That cowardly-boy is gone! (He walks along toward the entrance) Golden Kunekune: Here I stand! In the light of day! (He walks out of the cave. It glows bright from the inside) Golden Kunekune: Let my gold shine BRIIIIIIGHT! The light never bothered me anyway. (He walks back into the cave. Scene cuts to the robots walking up the mountains. Cut to Cappy, who looks tired) Cappy: (looking up at the peak) Ugh…couldn’t you picked a better route, Felix? Felix: This is the only path up the mountain. My phoenix senses never lie Cappy: (to Felix) Well, if you’re so sure… Felix: (sighs, then looks up at the peak) Poor Golden Kunekune… (Scene cuts to the eight animatronics at the peak where the golden cave is. They approached the cave. They saw that it was entirely golden) Spike: Is someone in there? Manny: Let’s find out (He enters the cave, but Thorn pulled on his tail to stop him) Thorn: No, Manny Manny: I want to know who’s in there Kunekune: What if there’s someone or something in there, and they don’t like it? Felix: Yeah. Someone in there could be very dangerous Golden Kunekune: (from o.s.) Glad you guys came to visit (The voice startles all eight robots. GK came into view) Felix: Oh, that was you! Golden Kunekune, sorry about everyone Cappy: Yeah. Please come back Golden Kunekune: …No Jack: You belong down there, not up here Golden Kunekune: I’m sorry, but I really mean it. I’m staying up here in the hills. This cave you’re looking at…I belong there now. I can be who I am in there without hurting anyone Felix: You didn’t…No, we can fix that. Everyone has to see the real you Golden Kunekune: This is the real me. I’m staying here and that’s final Manny: Dude! Don’t be afraid of what anyone else thinks. Be yourself. If you do that, everyone will like you Cappy: What’s so bad about being a ghost? That’s who you are, man (Golden Kunekune looks at the other robots, taking in what they’re saying to him. He smiled. Scene cuts back to the robots coming back to the party. They began to sing) Cappy: Don’t ever shut us out again. Golden, don’t slam the door. You don’t have to keep away from us anymore! Ulysses: Cause for the first time since forever We finally understand For the first time since forever We will lend you a helping hand Chase: We can solve this problem together You don’t need to live in fear! Cause for the first time since forever! Other Pups: We will be right here! (Golden has a smile on his face) Golden Kunekune: You’re right (He began to sing) Golden Kunekune: I won’t go home No more fates I’ll enjoy the sun And open up the gates You all meant well Don’t leave me be I was alone, but now I’m happy and free! Don’t stay away and don’t be scared of me! Cause for the first time since forever! I am not afraid anymore! For the first time since forever! I will never live in fear! Chase: We will work this out together! We’ll reverse the pain you held! There’s no more fear! We’ll shine the light for you! We can solve this thing together! We will do this altogether! And everything will be alright! Golden Kunekune: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-IT WILL! (He makes a blast in the air. Golden sparkles rains down. Everyone looks with awe as the song ends) Rocky: You’re awesome, Golden Kunekune Golden Kunekune: I know Marshall: Everyone likes you now Spike: Hey, guys. Look at Gene and Medley (He points to Gene and Medley all tangled up in the party streamers. Everyone laughs. Cut to the baddies) Gene: I hate my life… Medley: My life stinks THE END Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season One